ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 23: Blood Wars
Flying toward London, Malicious let the plan play out in his head: Find a strong virgin, take her to the Nether Region, use her to summon the giant Scorpion Lord, Scorpius. Then use Scorpius to take over the Nether Region. It was perfect. Finally London came into view. He hissed to his men "Showtime, boys. Make me proud." They all scattered in three different directions. In the south-eastern marketplace, Princess Nyan is being escorted outside by Xander and Dragoon when Feng shows up and crosses his arms, grinning at them "The princess, I assume? And also a virgin. Excellent." He dives toward her but is backhanded by Dragoon and flies into a wall. Dragoon smirks and adjusts his tophat as Nyan clasps her hands happily "Excellent work, agent Dragoon." He turns to her and requests "Please, just call me Mr. Johnson." She asks "Why?" He smiles and says "It's my assigned name." Without thinking he tackles Nyan before a chunk of rock goes flying at him. They both manage to dodge it, and Feng climbs out. He hisses at them "That won't kill me, assholes." Dragoon and Nyan get up as Xander takes guarding formation. (Opening vid plays) Kane is training outside Castle Alexander again and is met by Joguken. "Greetings, my name is Joguken Deroux. And I am here to claim a strong virgin for lord Malicious." Kane unsheathes his Claymore and charges at Joguken without uttering a word. Quickly, Joguken pulls out his iron knuckles and blocks with one hand. He lowers his free hand for an uppercut and connects with kane's jaw, sending him flying. He comments "Nice movement, but you lack focus!" He jumps high in the air and attempts to land his boot on Kane's head, but misses. Kane grabs his leg and pulls him down. While Joguken is distracted, Kane grabs the handle of his Claymore and raises it high. He drops the blade down hard on Joguken, who rolls away to dodge. "Ha! You mis-" Before he can finish, he is backhanded by Kane and twirls into a wall. He spits out blood and says "Nice move. Now it's your turn to compliment my fighting style." Kane charges again and Joguken blocks. His eyes go wide "How rude! Why won't you speak?!" He punches Kane in the face and stomps on his gut."For that, you shall pay!" Malicious lands in front of Mizumi's apartment and says to himself "This one has moderate Aura, and it's white meaning she's definately a virgin. She'll do." Before he can swoop into her window, he is tackled by Sadow. He looks up at him and asks "Who the hell are you?" Sadow replies "Funny I was about to say the same thing." He pulls out his guns and aims one of them at Malicious' forehead. He fires only to find that dark red Aura engulfs and melts the bullet. Malicious' makes a sound that appears to be a cross between a snicker and a chuckle. "That won't work on me, boy." He backhands Sadow, who flies against Mizumi's car and the alarm goes off, making her check on it. She sees Sadow and Malicious doing battle and yells "Sadow-kun!" He yells "Get back!" But before Mizumi could react, Malicious sweep kicks her from the ground, picks her up, and flies toward an open Hellgate. He yells out and it echoes over London "Feng! Joguken! I have one! Regroup at the Hellgate!" Mizumi screams and kicks at him. Sadow uses his Grappling Hook to reach atop a high building. He aims his gun at Malicious and realizes he won't hit him without hitting Mizumi. All he could do was stare on as his lover is carried to Hell. He screams in anger, fear, frustration, and helplessness "Mizumi!" She reaches out to him and screams back "Sadow!" Before disappearing into the Hellgate. Joguken and Feng near it as well. Jokugen enters but Feng pauses and turns toward Sadow and shouts "Just so you know, you'll never get her back!" Sadow growls and shouts back "Where are you taking her?!" Feng smiles revealing fangs and says "To the Nether Region, to be sacrificed to Scorpius, Lord of all Scorpions. Now I must bid you all ado." He steps through the Hellgate and it disappears. Sadow crumples to the ground. Fuminori is pacing in a library whilst Rabi is sitting at a table reading texts on how to get to the Nether Region. He comments "Seems just like before." Rabi replies "Well not exactly. The Underworld is cold and damp and dark. The Nether Region is hot and dry and bright." Fuminori smirks and says Seems like a tourist trap." Rabi chuckles slightly and gets back to reading. Finally he sets the book down and says "I have it. We get 80 fish skeletons and align them into a Pentagram in a Beach during a thunderstorm. And a Thunderstorm has been scheduled in Birmingham tonight!" He gets up and closes the book "We'd best deploy." Fuminori nods and turns to his servant "Round up the rest of your men and prepare to collect 80 fish skeletons immediately." The servant salutes him and heads out. "Seems to be a repeat of what happened last time, I'm sure of it." Minkai appears sitting next to Rabi and says "No duh!" He turns to Rabi and says "Better get your ass into gear too, bucky. Tonight yall' are goin' fishin'!" He laughs as Fuminori escorts Rabi out of the library. (Ending vid plays)